


What Is Begotten by alestar [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of What Is Begotten by alestarEsca learns the Latin word by accident, from Stephanos of all people. Soul-mate.





	What Is Begotten by alestar [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Is Begotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045710) by [alestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/pseuds/alestar). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/What%20is%20Begotten%20by%20alestar.mp3)

**Fic** : [What Is Begotten by alestar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045710/chapters/29840409)  
**Length** : 0:51:06  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/What%20is%20Begotten%20by%20alestar.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
